Le journal VDM des Vongola
by asami28
Summary: Reborn demande gentiment à la famille de remplir un journal chacun. Petit aperçu de la vie de merde des Vongola. Y'a des jours comme ça où on devrait rester coucher.
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Rating : M (pas vraiment pour ce chapitre)

Remerciement à Darkmouton pour m'avoir laissé m'inspirer si ce n'est pas copier sa fiction que j'aime beaucoups d'ailleurs !

Jukebox : Maria - Kim ah joong

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tsuna pensait qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés, Reborn et autres personnes non-pacifiques les laisseraient tranquilles, en paix, comme avant. Mais il se trompait lourdement en pensant que son prof particulier lui laisserait le temps de prendre une pose. C'est pourquoi, un jour, en rentrant du lycée, Tsuna trouva un papier avec des consignes inscrites dessus. Il reconnut l'écriture de son tuteur et fut surpris. Oui, car pour la toute première fois, Reborn ne lui avait pas demandé une chose au délà du possible ou iréalisable sans sa flamme de dernière volonté. Sur le mot était écrit une seule phrase : _

_" A partir d'aujourd'hui, tous les membres de la famille Vongola devront tenir un journal." _

_Et c'est ainsi que Tsuna ainsi que ses gardiens suivis des alliés commencèrent leurs journaux intimes._

_P__our le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire..._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tsuna' diary.

"Cher journal, si j'écris c'est surtout parce que je sais que Reborn me surveille de très très près. Tenir des mémoires ne fera que prouver au monde entier à quel mon karma est merdique."

"Amour :

Aujourd'hui, pour la troisième fois, je suis allé réconforter Kyoko-chan dont je suis fou amoureux depuis des années. Alors qu'elle se jette dans mes bras et que je remercie le ciel et me dit entre deux sanglots : « J'en ai marre, les garçons sont tous des idiots ! Y'a que vous, les homos qui pouvaient nous comprendre.» VDM"

"Argent :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié mon billet de vingt euros dans la poche de mon jean. Quand j'ai retrouvé celui-ci sec et posé sur mon lit, je me suis précipité sur la poche et y ai trouvé une pièce de un euro, ainsi qu'un mot de Reborn : « Ton billet à rétréci au lavage. » VDM"

"Enfants :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et ma mère. Je suis fils unique, et ma mère est enceinte de 5 mois. Mon père disait : « Ne t'en fais pas, celui-là, on le réussira. » VDM"

"Travail :

Aujourd'hui, élection de délégués dans ma classe. N'étant vraiment pas intéressé, je profite de la pause pour admirer Kyoko-chan, lorsque j'entends Gokudera-kun hurler dans tous le lycée de voter pour moi sinon quoi il leurs dynamiteraient la gueule. Refusant de devenir délégué bien qu'élu par grande majorité, Hibari-san apparaît avec un sourire peu bienveillant et me « demande » de prendre mes responsabilité de délégué ainsi que d'accepter ma punition pour avoir était la cause de cette agitation. VDM"

Santé :

Aujourd'hui, après avoir passé la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée avec Gokudera-kun, je rejoins ma mère chez le médecin pour une visite de routine. Bien à l'aise dans le sweat de mon amant. Alors que je m'extasie sur l'odeur de son parfum ainsi que de ses cigarettes, le docteur nous demande d'entrer. En me serrant la main, il me regarde fièrement et me dit : « Ca alors, Tsuna, tu as bien grandi dis donc, tu fume maintenant, tu es un homme, un vrai. » VDM

Sexe :

Aujourd'hui, alors que nous en étions au préliminaires, Mukuro à eu la merveilleuse idée de m'attacher aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes. Nous étions en pleine action lorsque ma mère est rentrée dans ma chambre pour voir si « je m'amusais bien avec mon ami. » VDM

* * *

Reviews ? w


	2. Gokudera Hayato

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Akira Amano (In english please !)

Rating : M =p

Juke-box : Break - Three days grace

Special thanks to DarkMouton

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis une reviews ! J'espère que la suite va voir plaire ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

VDM : chapitre 2 : Hayato diary

« Cher journal, c'est un honneur d'écrire mes mémoires dans un cahier offert par le Juudaime, je promets d'en faire bon usage. »

« Amour :

Aujourd'hui, première nuit passée avec mon amant depuis un bon moment. Alors qu'il s'assoupit, je lui glisse à l'oreille mon tout premier « Je t'aime », ce à quoi il me répond, à moitié endormi : « Je suis constipé », avant de se blottir contre moi. VDM »

« Argent :

Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu 89 € en liquide pour aller faire les courses. Arrivé à la caisse, le prix affiché est de 88.95 €. Grand moment de fierté pour avoir le juste prix jusqu'à ce que je sorte mon portefeuille et me rende compte qu'il me manque 1€… Celui mis dans le chariot. VDM »

« Enfants :

Aujourd'hui, je suis dans le métro. Un bébé mignon comme tout fait coucou à tous les passagers en babillant joyeusement dans sa poussette. Attendri, je lui fais coucou également. Puis, il me fixe et se met à hurler. VDM »

« Travail :

Aujourd'hui, après avoir trié une pile de dossiers et détruit l'autre, je vois mon cher boss revenir. Fier comme jamais, je lui dis « Je me suis permis de vous aider dans votre dure labeur, Juudaime ! » et sort du bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçois un sms du boss disant qu'en seulement 30 minutes, j'avais détruit 10 ans de photos souvenirs et que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi tant qu'elles ne seront pas TOUTES à nouveau en état. VDM »

« Santé :

Aujourd'hui, après une séance d'entrainement particulièrement chaude avec Yamamoto, nous allons dans la cuisine à boire et à manger. Poussé par une pulsion, mon cher et tendre me plaque contre le bar et sous-entend qu'il veut gouter au "sexe gastronomique". Il ouvre le frigo et cherche sensuellement de quoi me passer sur le corps. Et par chance, la seule chose qui lui paraissait appétissante fut de la chantilly version poison cooking. VDM ! »

« Sexe :

Aujourd'hui, mon adorable Takeshi a acheté des préservatifs phosphorescents. Pendant que faisions l'amour dans le noir complet de ma chambre, il n'a pas arrêté de dire : « Jour, nuit, jour, nuit ». VDM ! »

* * *

The end :p

If you enjoyed, take a review please :)


End file.
